We Need to have a Little Chat: Fish Stew and Future Conversations
by Anne Nonymus
Summary: Mary Margaret has finally taken the time to have a long overdue conversation with a certain pirate. She makes her way to the newly returned Jolly Roger for an earnest talk, and realizes that there's more to Captain Hook than she thought.


**A/N: Still working on the sequel to Indestructible and a whole glut of WIP's as I recover from _that_ finale. The fact that there's now a four month wait until we get a new episode? Not helping. **

**Anyway, I had most of this written before Operation Mongoose 1+2, but I didn't manage to finish it up, which was good because ended up taking place between "Mother" and the finale. Hope you like it.**

 ***note* had to do a little more editing BC a guest reviewer mentioned that I didn't mention where little Neal was. I just thought that it would have been obvious since in the 4B opener, Mary Margret returned to teaching and Granny was shown at the loft taking care of Neal.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope. It's owned by Kitsis, Horowitz, and ABC.**

 **We Need to have a Little Chat: Fish Stew and the Future**

Snow had no idea why she was so nervous about boarding the Jolly Roger. It wasn't like it was the first time she's ever been on Hook's famed ship. It was also where Emma was staying after Snow and David finally disclosed their true darkest secret. Besides, it wasn't as if she feared that Hook - no dammit, it's Killian. After all he'd done for her family, he deserved for her to not treat him like he was still the Vengeful and Villainous Hook. He was was Killian now. Captain Killian Jones, the gentleman pirate who would go to the ends of the earth - or time - for her daughter. The same man who steadfastly supported Emma, despite being treated horribly by her and her parents. She still remembers how she and David couldn't help but wonder whether Killian would be able to persuade Ursula to join their side, or if Killian would end up becoming a henchman of the Queens of Darkness. An errant comment overheard by Emma had her setting her parents straight. After all he did for their family, they owed him a bit of faith, and yet at any opportunity given to them they kept showing him doubt and mistrust.

That stops now.

"Ki….llian?" she sputtered, the name feeling foreign on her tongue as she realized that only Emma and Henry used his given name. Would he be offended if she used it?

"Uh, your highness?" Killian replied, emerging from the stairs that would lead to the ship's crew levels. "What….is there an emergency? Is Emma alright? Is Henry in some sort of danger? Is David okay? What about the wee princeling?"

Snow couldn't help the warming of her heart when his first instinct was to worry about her family.

"Everything is fine so far," Snow answered with a smile. "The baby is with Granny, Henry is still in school, and I'm just taking a lunch break. Though it is Storybrooke, and a moment of peace here never lasts long."

"Then how can I be of assistance?" Killian asked, scratching the back of his ear awkwardly. "Emma is still at the Sheriff's station if you're looking-

"Actually, I was hoping to speak with you?" she smiled self consciously. "If you have a moment, that is. Permission to board?"

"Oh…of course M'lady," Killian nodded, meeting her at the top of the gangplank and offering her his arm. "You and the prince are welcome aboard at any time….well, within reason."

"Perhaps we should call first?" Snow chuckled fitting her hand in the crook of his elbow. "To make sure we aren't… interrupting anything."

"Your highness once again demonstrates great wisdom," Killian laughed, looking slightly chagrinned. "And we would greatly appreciate the forewarning in case we're.….on patrol."

"On patrol?" she asked, equal parts surprised and amused.

"It takes a great deal of vigilance to keep a town like this safe," he reasoned. "And I would hate to see you waste you time in venturing to the docks for a visit if we aren't here."

He had the perfect opportunity to embarrass her and to extend his claim on Emma by letting Snow know that Emma and Killian have engaged in intimate relations. He could have been graphic and obscene about it, but he wasn't.

"I thank you for being respectful in how you speak of my daughter," she grinned, letting Killian lead her towards the hatch leading to the lower levels. "However, I am well aware of the fact that Emma's a grown woman, and that she has a grown son. I have don't have the illusions of her innocence that David has. You can spare me the details of your relations with her, I just want you to continue to be respectful of her."

"Always your highness." Killian agreed.

"Please, call me Snow." she insisted as they descended the stairs. The first thing she noticed was the amazing aroma that wafted up the stairs. The next thing she noticed was the darker, hand scrapped hardwood floors that greeted them at the bottom of the stairs. Then she noticed the thick wood banister and the mission style railings that weren't there before. And three steps before the bottom of the stairs, that's when she was hit with how different everything was. Gone was the narrow hallway lined with doors to various rooms. Now, there was one fully furnished big open space, with only a few doors on one end. The walls were white washed, and cozy rugs delineated the various spaces. It looked inviting and lived in.

"I had forgotten that you haven't seen the Jolly since she was returned," commented Killian. "We've made a few changes. Please allow me to give you a tour."

He pointed out the galley to one corner of the room, complete with modern appliances, butcher block countertops, white cupboards accented with black cupboard latches to prevent things from being strewn about in a storm, a breakfast bar made in whitewashed wood and three red leather tufted bar stools. Right next to it, was a banquette with dark blue cushions, a square dining table and a few thick wooden chairs. Beside that was a door that Killian told her, led to the Captain's master suite.

In the area Killian called the lounge was a comfortable looking caramel brown leather sofa, a large bookshelf filled with leather bound tomes all neatly arranged, a coffee table, and flat screen tv up against the wall. The other half of the space, where the crew quarters once were now housed Henry's room, a spare room for guests that doubled as Emma's and Killian's office, and the lavatory.

"Or as Emma calls it, the _bathroom_ ," Killian remarked with a fond smile. "Even though it has a shower and a flush toilet, so the room's purpose is obviously for more than bathing."

"How is…when did you…" Snow stuttered as she marvelled at how immaculately the place was kept, and the mind boggling

changes that were made. "How did…."

"This is Emma's doing," he beamed, his eyes sparkling with pride. "She used her magic to alter the layout of the Jolly, transforming her from a working pirate ship to more of a family home…"

Killian blushed uncharacteristically, and Snow smiled amusedly at him, seeing a glimpse of the man her daughter cared so deeply for.

"Well, what I mean is that she was able to use her magic to transform the Jolly into a place that she and Henry could be comfortable in," he explained. "The modern conveniences are run by something she called a solar power generator. It harnesses the sun's rays using rectangular black plates into the energy that fuels the modern devices that you see here. She calls it science, I still believe that it's an example of this world's form of magic. Emma's placed a few of the solar panels on the mast where it wouldn't interfere with the sails and she's cloaked them. "

"You seem to have become accustomed to this world's modern appliances." she noted, nodding to a pot that he had simmering on the stainless steel gas stove.

"Oh, if you'll excuse me your-" Killian stopped himself, remembering her earlier insistence. "If you'll excuse me Snow, I had all but forgotten the fish stew I was cooking."

Snow followed him into the galley area where he seemed oddly comfortable, watching as he stirred a large stock pot placed on a rather impressive professional range. Killian took a taste and added from some of the spice jars that sat in a cupboard just above the hot plate. He'd toss a bit in, returning the jar of spice to its properly allotted place in the cupboard. She did note that there was a large jar of cinnamon there, along with cumin, turmeric, and other various spices, all arranged in alphabetical order.

"You can cook?" she found herself blurting out as once again she practically invited him to make a lewd comment. She could practically hear him saying something about it being one of his many talents. He opened his mouth, and closed it quickly. Apparently he thought the better of whatever he was going to say and considered his words before speaking again.

"I learned to cook from my brother," he said quietly, turning the heat down on the burner. "Although, they weren't in accommodations as pleasant or convenient as this. It was usually an open fire with whatever we were able to scrounge up."

Before she had a chance to comment on him being willing to share that little tidbit of his past, he shook off his nostalgia and turned to speak to Snow.

"Emma has been complaining that although she loves Granny's food, her arteries are beginning to clog," he said with a fond smile. "She made mention of eating healthier food, so I took it upon myself to go to the market and restock the Jolly's supplies."

Snow was about to comment on her astonishment that he was able to navigate the local retail establishments, when she realized how condescending it sounded. He was doing his best to acclimate to this realm, modernizing his wardrobe, learning how to use 21st century devices and appliances, even allowing Emma to renovate his beloved ship to make her and Henry more comfortable there. He did all of this without the benefit of having memories and knowledge of this world implanted in his head to make the transition easier. He also did it without making a fuss, or giving a word of complaint.

"There was an abundance of produce and consumables there," Killian continued as he fetched something from one of the cupboards. "I was able to procure a great deal of supplies in an hour, what would take me nearly an entire day to arrange in the Enchanted Forest. It's quite convenient. They even have the 'salad' Emma spoke of in handy clear containers. I also purchased some vegetables, along with some fruits and other food items. Would you like some pop tarts?"

She smiled at the cardboard box holding the treats and politely declined.

"I don't blame you," he chuckled, returning the pastries to it's rightful place in the cupboard. "I'd rather eat hard tack than those confectionaries to be honest. They're far too sweet for my taste, but Emma and Henry favour them so I bought a couple of boxes. And some Swiss Miss hot chocolate. They insist that it's the best kind."

"It is," Snow smiled. "It's the kind that I use."

"Henry mentioned that," Killian beamed. "Would you like some Fish Stew? I know that my culinary skills are humbled by yours, but my stew is quite good if I may say so. There's still half an hour before Emma and David take their lunch. Or I can package up enough for the four of us and we can have lunch with them at the station if you'd like."

It was then that Snow was struck with the sudden realization that Killian was once again acting with her family's best interests at heart. It may have been only lunch he was speaking of this time, but from the moment he turned around the Jolly instead of sailing into the sunset, he had been there for Emma, and for the rest of her family. She tried to blink back her tears, she really did. Especially when she saw the distressed look on his face. But then she felt her lip quiver and she was gone.

"Before you start shooting arrows into the more sensitive parts of my person, would you do me the favour of telling me what I did to upset you?" Killian joked, hoping to lighten the mood a little. "My apologies Snow,I should have asked you if you had plans with Emma and David. Or if you'd prefer something better than Fish Stew-"

Snow practically jumped on him, throwing her arms around his shoulders and weeping for the way she and David have treated him.

"I suppose we can pick up something at Grannies to eat for lunch." he murmured awkwardly patting her back.

"We'll do no such thing," she replied, releasing him from her uncomfortable embrace. "I would be honoured to have some of the Fish Stew you made. Thank you Killian. Thank you so much."

"It's just Fish Stew Milady." he shrugged modestly and scratched the back of his neck.

"It's so much more than that," she replied, her voice heavy with emotion. "Thank you for being a huge part of the reason my family is still together."

"Isn't your family motto 'we'll always find each other'?" he chuckled. "And if I'm not mistaken, that motto was in place before you ever met me."

"Well, that is true," she conceded with a smile. "But since the day that you turned the Jolly around and offered your services to us, you've been so supportive and helpful, despite the way we treated you. If it weren't for you, we would have had no way to get to Henry-"

"I was the one who took the remaining magic bean," Killian reminded her, shame apparent in his eyes. "I took it and left you all to your fate."

"And you came back to help us," she replied. "Who knows if the idea to drop the trigger into the magic bean's portal would have worked? After all, the portal works by taking the person who uses it, wherever they happen to be thinking of. It was a desperate attempt to save Regina. Even if it did work, then we would have had no way to save Henry after Tamara and Greg took him to Neverland. Not even Rumplestiltskin or Regina knew how to create a portal that would've taken us there. And even if we managed to find a way, a spare bean somewhere, we wouldn't have survived the week. If not for you, we wouldn't know which plants were edible, which streams we could drink out of, where to go, or even how to get there. You fought alongside us against the lost boys and reminded us that they weren't innocent children. You kept Emma's spirits up when her father and I couldn't. You even saved David, when we had all been absolutely horrible to you. He told me that you actually had to trick him about it because he was being bullheaded and noble about it, insisting that we concentrate on Henry. None of us even noticed that there was anything wrong with him, except for you. I could have lost my husband while trying to save my grandson."

She took a moment to calm herself before her emotions got the better of her again. Snow blinked back tears as she remembered hearing the truth about his injury, the hurt of being lied to by Charming, the fear of being separated from their family.

"You gave us time to save him, and you risked your life to do so," she continued quietly. "And you did it without asking for any reward, didn't even expect to be acknowledged for it. And all we did was drink your rum and give you a toast. When we got back, you kept helping us. We barked orders at you, acted like you were part of the team while not treating you like we were. When we got back to the enchanted forest after Pan's curse, we could have insisted that you stay with us. Could have given you a reason to, told you how valued you are, that it would mean a lot to us that you stay with us. Instead we took it for granted that you would stick around, even if we didn't give you a reason to. Then we acted resentful when you decided to leave. Charming and I didn't even acknowledge that you could be hurting from having to say goodbye to Emma and Henry too. Turns out that it was a good thing that we didn't because you ended up being the one to escape the curse, trade away your most prized possession so that you could bring back our daughter to us. And when we finally disclosed our true darkest secret, I know you had spoken to her about forgiving us."

"She'd have forgiven you in time," replied Killian modestly. "She loves the both of you so much."

"I know," Snow nodded. "And we love her so much. You didn't have to talk to her about forgiving us, but you did. For all you've done and continue to do, we never once said thank you. We repaid all you by showing you doubt and distrust at every opportunity. Treating you like you're unworthy of my daughter, even though you've shown time and again that you would do anything for her, that you love her with everything you have. Killian I'm so sorry-"

"Snow, please - you were right to be weary of me," Killian interjected. "I've spent far too long being a villain-"

"You're not a villain, not anymore," Snow corrected him. "We've all made mistakes, and even heroes can do things that can be considered unforgivable. I should have helped Maleficent when she asked me, but all I saw was a villain that could taint my child's soul by my association with her, when I should have seen a mother desperate to keep her child. And then, Charming and I stole her child in an attempt to rid Emma of even the slightest bit of darkness in hopes that we ensure her happy ending. Who knows, if I had accepted Maleficent's offer, maybe we could have stopped Regina from casting the first dark curse, and Emma would never have had to go to this land without magic by herself. Her life could have been so different…."

"Emma wouldn't have had to endure those awful foster homes. She would have been raised as royalty," Killian postulated.

"She would have been a glorious and benevolent princess beloved by her people."

"She and I likely wouldn't have met." Killian added sadly.

"I think that it could have been possible," Snow argued lightly. "I'd like to believe that when two people are truly meant to be together, fate will find a way."

"Emma and I did have to ensure that you and Charming did manage to fall in love," Killian winced slightly, remembering the rest of their story. "After we accidentally interrupted your initial meeting, that is."

"Well, there you go," Snow chuckled brightly. "You and Emma are agents of fate. Charming and I were meant to be, just as you and Emma. The both of you were born 300 years apart, and spent your formative years realms apart. She's the Saviour Princess, you're the Hero Pirate. Now if that isn't an epic romance, I don't know what is."

"Thank you Snow," smiled Killian, his face turning an adorable shade of red. "Your acceptance of my relationship with

Emma means a lot to me, to us."

"You're very welcome," replied Snow warmly. "And by the way, Charming and I give our blessing."

"Your….I beg your pardon?" asked Killian, looking at her as though she just spoke in a different language.

"Our blessing, for Emma's hand in marriage," she informed him cheekily. "Although, Charming was looking forward to telling you in person at the family dinner on Sunday. I wasn't supposed to say anything so when he pulls you aside, could you do me a favour and look slightly intimidated?"

"Family dinner?" he repeated, his eyebrows nearly touching his hairline.

"Yes, it's a dinner that you have with family," Snow said matter of factly. "Do note that you have a standing appointment for dinner every Sunday night from now on, whether it be here for some fish stew, or at our loft."

"Alright…" Killian muttered, still looking a little shell shocked.

"Before you even ask, yes Killian we consider you part of our family," she reassured him with a gentle squeeze of her hand on his shoulder. "You're there for us whenever we need you, whether it's to talk to Emma when she can't talk to us for whatever reason, or when we need assistance with the latest villain threatening the town. You take care of Emma and Henry, you stock your ship with foods they like, you make this a home for them, you protect them with your life, and make their well being and happiness your absolute priority. You are a part of our family Killian now, get used to it."

"Thank you Snow," he breathed, this time his voice was thick with emotion. "And before you ask, I did intend to ask you and David for your blessings when we were ready to take that step."

"You mean when she's ready," Snow laughed. "The way you look at her sometimes, I could tell that you imagine your future with her. And when she's playing or carrying her little brother, I see the dreamy expression in your eyes, as if you're imagining her carrying your child. I have to admit, I can envision her with carrying a little girl with your hair and her eyes, or a little boy with her hair and your eyes. It'll happen Killian, and I'm guessing she'll be ready sooner rather than later. I'm glad that you're willing to be patient with her."

"I'd wait until the end of time for her." he promised.

"You already have the ring don't you." she eyed him shrewdly.

"Strangely enough I hadn't seen my mother's ring for centuries," he nodded, scratching at the back of his neck again, and the mother in Snow had to stop herself from slapping away his hand before he scratched a hole at the back of his head.

"My father sold it after my mother died, said it was to pay for some debts. Likely the ones he incurred while gambling…" he muttered almost absentmindedly. "Anyhow, it wasn't until I came across a jewelry merchant in a coastal town in the Enchanted Forest after Pan's curse returned us there, that I found it. I paid the merchant the price he set and went back to the Jolly with it. I swear that the moment I saw my mother's ring again, I imagined it on Emma's finger. It was one of the few things I took with me when I traded Blackbeard for the bean."

"I can't wait to see it!" she grinned. "Can I see it?"

"It's hidden away," Killian chuckled. "I'm afraid you'll have to wait until she's ready to wear it."

"I suppose so…" she pretended to pout. "In the meantime, why don't I help you package the fish stew so that we can have lunch with our significant others?"

"No need, we're here." Emma called out as she descended the stairs with Charming in tow. "So mom, what do you think of the Jolly 2.0?"

"Emma, it's darling," she cooed, giving her daughter a brief hug. "It's so homey and reflects Killian, you and Henry. I love it."

"I'm glad," she beamed, leaving her mother's arms to fall into the embrace of her pirate. "Hey, is that your infamous fish stew I smell?"

"Indeed it is my love," he nodded, giving her a chaste peck on the lips. "Set the table and I'll dish some up?"

"Mmm, aye aye Captain," Emma smiled and winked at him.

"Can you guys tone down on the lovey dovey stuff?" groaned Charming. "Unless you don't want me to eat. Which would make me a very grumpy co Sheriff."

"Come on dad, you can help me set the table," Emma laughed as she and Killian separated. "And you don't want to miss out on Killian's fish stew. He's a fantastic cook. You should totally make your stuffed Chicken-"

"Stuffed hen." he corrected with a smile as he ladled the stew into a large tureen.

"It's chicken, a female chicken," she sassed back, handing her father some soup bowls and grabbing some soup spoons. "Anyway, it's really good, and pretty annoying that he's a better cook than I am. Henry loves the meat pie he makes. Oh, and what's the thing you made the other night? Sala…salmon…sa…"

"Salmagundi?" Killian provided helpfully, carrying the tureen carefully, supporting the bottom with his hook brace and steadying it on the side of the bowl with his hand. "It's a typical pirate's dish consisting of various meats and pickled vegetables, anchovies, and eggs along with whatever you can find on hand."

"It sounds kinda weird, but it's actually pretty good," Emma admitted, placing the spoons and napkins quickly on the placemats and then moving to help Killian with the tureen. "Even Henry likes it and he's a picky eater."

"Glad the both of you enjoy my culinary creations love." Killian smiled warmly at her.

"Thanks for sharing your culinary creations with us, love." she said in a tone that was meant to sound mocking, but wasn't.

"Okay, let's eat up!" Charming said enthusiastically, while he and Snow took up their seats, noting how Killian and Emma were drifting towards each other and were likely to start kissing again.

Emma and Killian looked at each other, then looked at Charming and Snow as if to say 'now you know how we feel when you two are overly affectionate'. Properly chagrinned, Charming ladled out the soup into the individual soup bowls. After that, all that was heard was the sound of people thoroughly enjoying their meal. They briefly discussed their next move as they worked to clean up after their lunch. Once the dining room and kitchen were returned to its original pristine state, Regina called Emma and told her, Robin, and Henry would meet with them at the mansion. She had some news she needed to tell them.

They piled into David's truck, and on the way to the sorcerer's mansion, with her and Killian taking up the backseat.

"I can't wait until we put this jerk away," she sighed, leaning her weary head on his shoulder. "We are so due for some quiet time."

"I am in absolute agreement with you love," chuckled Killian as he placed his arm around her. "And once we find the 'jerk' and put him away…"

"I look forward to making _good_ _use_ of our quiet time" he whispered gruffly in her ear.

"Maybe we could use some of that quiet time to talk about the future?" she asked, nearly laughing out loud at the wide eyed and hopeful look that bloomed on his face. "Well, not future future, but like near future? Maybe talk about getting the rest of my stuff out of my parents place and taking it to the Jolly?"

"If that's what you'd like," Killian agreed. "I can't imagine anything better than to wake up with you every morning, and fall asleep beside you every night, my love."

"I can," she smiled, snuggling closer to him. "And I'm almost ready for it Killian. I just need you to be…"

"Patient," he sighed. "As you wish, love."

"Thank you," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. " _love_."

She almost said it again, almost told him how she really feels about him, but again she held back. Told herself once this crap with the Author and Gold is solved and they had a moment to relax, she would tell him. She would say those three words he's been waiting patiently to hear.

As they neared the mansion, there was a heavy sense of foreboding that weighed on her chest, and a quote from the depths of her memory surfaced.

" _Looking back I have this to regret, that too often when I have loved, I did not say so_."

"Swan?" Killian called out, nudging her out of her reverie. "We're here. Is something the matter?"

"Nah," she shook her head. "Let's go see what Regina has to say."

Killian took her hand and with every step they took into the mansion, she felt the weight in her chest grow heavier, and the David Stannard Baker quote echo in her mind.

"… _when I have loved, I did not say so_ …."


End file.
